I think I want to marry you
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: Hey Guys! These are just short fics on how the New Directions Boys propose to their Girlfriends. The first two chapters were previously published as the stories "Proposal" and "Emma Pillsbury Usted me casará?"
1. Bella Notte

"Ok Kurt,you can do this,just go up to her,say it, if she says yes then you make out like there's no tommorow. Oh crap I can't do it. Yes you can,just say those four words,will,you,marry and me. She'll think your crazy. Of course your crazy your talking to your reflection!. I-I gotta call Finn" he stuttered as he dialed Finn's number

"Hello?"

"Hi Holly is Daddy there?,it's Uncle Kurt"

"Daaaaadddddddyy! Uncle Kurrrrrrttt!"

"Thanks,Princess,hey Kurt"

"Listen Finn,I've got a problem,I'm planning to propose to Mercedes but I have no idea how to"

"Wow,I didn't know you had it in you,erm,when are you planning to do this?"

"Tonight"

"O..kay,in that case,do it when she least expects it and I've just got one piece of advice for can either do it now and be happy or never do it and have the guilt of letting Mercedes slip out of your fingers hanging around like a dead fish for the rest of your life"

"I'll do what's more,you're coming with me"

"Wait what?"

"You heard,come on,we've got a reunion to sort. Spread the message on Facebook and call a few people and one more thing,DO NOT LET MERCEDES KNOW,Capiche?"

"Capiche"

* * *

"Kurt where are we going. And why am I blindfolded?"

"You'll see" he said as he took the blindfold off

"Kurt..." A flash of lights and shouts of "SURPRISE!" cut her off

"Mercedes,even though it may not seem like it,I've always loved you, Even when you dated Puck and bust the window on my car back in high school. Even when you tricked me into thinking I was adopted when I was that doesn't matter,You're beautiful,you're sexy,you're everything I've ever dreamed of and more. So I might as well say this before I make a fool of myself and faint. Will you Mercedes Grace Jones marry me?"

"Oh my God. Yes...yes...YES!"

"She said SAID YES! She said yes"

"Congratulations!"

"Mr Schue, I have a request for a song"

"Yep,go ahead"

"Bella Notte by Carlos Ponce"

Mercedes looked at the ring on her finger. It was perfect. A thin silver band with 2 tiny diamonds on either side and a sapphire in the middle. It was simple,it was not complicated,it was...them.

"Oh my God,Kurt,it's beautiful"

"Now I really have put a ring on it"

"I'm a lady,but I ain't single at least,not anymore" Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder as they danced to Bella Notte"I love you white boy"

"I love you too my technicolour zebra"


	2. Emma Pillsbury Usted me casará?

Will had taken Emma for a two week holiday to England which included The Lion King on West End and a very wet day out to Alton Towers. Now it was the last day before they were due to fly home and Will insisted that they do one last activity together which involved Emma being blindfolded

"Okay Will,I give up,where are we?"

She gasped as the blindfold was taken off

"Why on earth are we in a helicopter?"

"Look Down"

Written on the field was_ Emma Pillsbury Usted me casará?_

She turned around to find Will down on one knee

Emma, yo os he amado durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Desde que te vi caminar por el pasillo de la primera vez que han sido tan encantado con usted. Las palabras no pueden simplemente describir lo que siento por ti ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando cantó "Podría haber bailado toda la noche" en la tienda de la boda? Bueno, tal vez en unos meses, podría hacer justamente eso. Emma, el amor de mi vida, le hace el honor de convertirse en la señora Emma Schuester. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

She put her left hand over her heart as happy tears fell loosely down her cheeks

"Si"

**Hi everyone! PLEASE REVIEW! This is our first attempt at a Wemma fic**

**Translation**

**Emma, I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Ever since I saw you walk down the hallway for the first time I have been so enchanted by you. Words cannot simply describe how I feel about you now. Remeber when you sang "I could have Danced all Night" in the wedding shop? Well maybe in a few months, you could do just that. Emma, the love of my life,will you do the honour of becoming Mrs Emma Schuester. Will you marry me?**


	3. Disneyland

**Hey guys! Just a note to let you know that we are accepting requests but please, nothing that can't be done. E.g: Quinn and Artie, Kurt and Puck,that sorta thing. This is for swimgirl822 who requested Tike :)**

* * *

"Morning handsome" Tina giggled as she ran her hands through her boyfriend's hair

"Morning Tee" Mike mumbled half asleep

"Remember,we're leaving for the Airport in an hour"

"The Airport? Why the Airport?"

"We're going to Disneyland Paris for a week, remember?" she purred, nibbling his neck

"W-w-wait...that's today? I could've sworn I booked it for next week" Mike said sitting up abruptly

"Nope, it says on the tickets Mr Chang and Miss Cohen-Chang,17th of August, 2019. We can always pick up a Mc Donalds on the way"

* * *

3 days later, Mike was stroking the velvet ring box in his pocket _"Okay Mike, you can do this. All you need to know is where and when... Aha...Bingo"_

They were currently standing in the queue for Space Mountain when he noticed Sleeping Beauty's Castle. He also read something about Fireworks there every evening at 8

"Mike...you can move forward"

Mike snapped out of his trance and moved forward in the queue

* * *

"Hey Mike, why not we get a pair of ears each?"

Mike grinned "You Mickey and me Minnie? Or perhaps you Minnie and me Goofy?"

"I think you Micky, me Minnie"

* * *

An hour later, they were standing outside Sleeping Beauty's Castle, watching the fireworks

"Er...Tina?"

"Yes Mike?"

"You do know why I brought you here?"

"The first holiday where it's just us two?"

"Yeah, but apart from that"

"No" said Tina, sounding unsure

"Tina, will you marry me?"

Tina looked down to find Mike on one knee

"Oh my God Mike! Yes...yes I will!"


	4. Puckaburra sits in the old gum tree

**This one's for aellen95, just another note, we do the chapters in order of request so if you want to find out what's next,check out the reviews Peace Out! TG101 :)**

* * *

Puck found his girlfriend of seven years asleep on the couch whilst "The Swan Princess" played on the telly

"Whatcha doin'?" he whispered in her ear, smirking as she jumped

"Oh Noah, it's just you"

"Course it's me. Who'd you think I was? Yoda?"

"No..it's just..."

"Another Jesse dream?"

"Yeah...even though that was 10 years ago, I still have that nightmare sometimes. The Chickens are after me for killing their kids"

"Babe, that was years ago! And don't worry I killed the chickens on Rayman Rabbids"

"Aww! You're so sweet when you kill them just for me"

"It's what I do. Before I forget, you. Me. Here.7:30"

* * *

When Rachel came back at 7:30, the apartment was dark except for the table which had candles and plates on it. Rachel had also noticed Puck's guitar on the way in.

"Noah?" she called out uncertainly

"Kitchen"Puck's voice called out

Rachel entered the Kitchen to find Puck covered in flour and something was burning

"Noah!" she laughed "What HAVE you been making?"

"Brownies" he said miserably "I tried to do it before you got here, but then I fell asleep whilst they were in the oven and they started burning so I tried another batch and I think THEY'VE burnt too!"

"Tell you what,how about I order Chinese,but you pay. Deal?"

"Deal" Puck flashed Rachel his signature smile

* * *

An hour later,Rachel was clearing up when Puck came in

"How 'bout some music?"

"Later" she said as she flicked water at him

"Aw come on Rach, I wrote a song specially for you, the most special girl in the world"

"Thank you Noah, no one's actually done that before"

"But, you have to come and sit down if you wanna hear it"

"Fine" she sighed flopping down on the couch

"Okay, so my Mom used to sing to me a song about a Kookaburra in an old gum tree, so I thought I'd annotate it"

He started strumming his guitar and began to sing

_"Puckaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry merry king of the jocks he used to be _

_Laugh Puckaburra laugh_

_Puckaburra, cool your life must be_

_Puckaburra sits on the electric wire_

_Jumping up and down with his pants on fire_

_Ouch, Puckaburra ouch_

_Puckaburra hot your pants must be_

_Puckaburra sits in the old gum tree_

_Merry merry king of the bed is he_

_Please Rachel Berry please_

_Rahcel Berry..."_

He got down on one knee as Rachel gasped

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Super Marry Me? Brothers

****

This one takes place in the middle of "Sevin Menari" but they're not married. This one's for I-Need-A-Time-Machine who requested Quam. Just so you don't forget, we are still taking in requests, we're doing them in the order they were requested so the next one'll be St Berry for gleenarnialover and we do not do absolutley mega impossible couples no matter how sweet and how cute they seem,e.g: Quartie and Faberry(Sorry Rachel Berry Girl!) if requested, we will possibly do a Klaine but it won't be our best as we've never done a same sex couple before and if we have or if we do, then it's only for friendship. Peace out! TG101 :D

* * *

"Quinn Fabray? Dr Chang's ready for you"

"Come on Super Mario"

"I've almost beaten my high score! Just give me one more minute and I'll...hey!" Sam protested as he tried to get the DS back

"You can have your DS later,right now we're going see the twins,okay?" Quinn smiled as she put the DS in her bag

"I still don't know why you have to take it off Q. I was doing really good on Super Mario brothers"

"You can have it again later. Like I said we're going to see the twins now. And maybe if one of them's a boy you could teach him how to play Super Mario"

"Alright" Sam reluctantly agreed before following Quinn

"Hey,Quinn,everything been going alright so far?" Mike smiled as she walked in

"So far yeah,the morning sickness has passed at last,I'm craving bacon and squirty cheese sandwiches at the moment and I've been feeling them move over the past few weeks"

"That's known as fluttering, when you can feel them moving but they're not kicking. Okay, hop on the scales for me and we'll see how much you weigh"

* * *

"Right...now that's all done,we'll have a look at what's going on in there. At Sam's request,he's doing the gel this time not me"

Sam wrote "Marry me?" on Quinn's stomach and took a photo of it

"What was that for?"

"If you really wanna know,I'm doing a picture at every scan to put in the baby book you made me buy"

"Okay,babies are healthy...you wanna find out the sexes?"

Quinn looked up at Sam who nodded

"Please"

"The baby on the left..." Mike pointed on the screen "Is a girl"

"What about the other one?"

"Let's just have a look...this one's going's to be a...boy"

* * *

Later that night, Quinn was curled up next to Sam, their tabby kitten Neptune resting by her feet licking her toes every now and then

"Here we are m'lady. Bacon and Cheezwiz sandwich with BBQ potato chips"

"Thanks Sam, Neptune get off!"

Neptune decided he was happy where he was and continued licking Quinn's toes

"Er,Quinn?"

"Yes Sam?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while but everytime I get the courage to,I chicken out at the last moment and then I hate myself for not asking you"

"Not asking me what?"

Sam breathed in and handed her an envelope

"What's this?"

"Open it"

Quinn opened it and gasped

"Marry me?"


	6. Now I'm in a whole new world with you

**Hi peeps! This is St Berry for Missbroadwayboundfanfic (****gleenarnialover**). First of all, we apologise if it ain't our best,we're bg fans of St Berry(after what Jesse did to Rachel,you might be able to see or point). Those of you who don't remember,here's a reminder. "I did love you" *splat* And that's what you missed on...Glee!

* * *

"Oh Rachel, Rachel, where for art thou Rachel?" Jesse called from the bottom of Rachel's Dads' garden

"Jesse what are you doing here!" she hissed storming out on the balcony "If my either of my Dads found out they're gonna kill you!"

"Seriously Rachel,you're 27 and you're still living with your Dads?"

"No,it's just for the night while the heating's getting fixed. It was stay here or go to Shelby's"

"Then why didn't you go to Shelby's?"

"One word Jesse. Beth."

"Not Beth!"

"Yes Beth"

"Remember what happened last time?" Jesse squeaked, a scared look creeping onto his face

_*Flashback*_

_"Are you sure you'll be alright?"_

_"Mom, it's not Rocket Science,we'll be fine"_

_"Okay...emergency numbers are on the fridge, don't let her watch Scary movies, In bed by 9,asleep by 10. I'll be back first thing in the morning"_

_"Okay Mom, byeeee" Rachel sang closing the door "Beth, sweetie? Where are you? Jesse could you go find Beth please?"_

_"Sure. BEEEEETH!"_

_"In here Jesse!" Beth called from the room which was blaring out Justin Bieber's "Never say Never"_

_"What are you doing...wait! No! Anything but that! RACHEEELL!"_

_Jesse came out an hour later covered in makeup and shaking _

_"I had to wait until she got a snack" he croaked_

_"Come on Jesse,it wasn't that bad!"_

_"C-could you go talk to her?"_

_"Sure" she kissed him on the cheek before knocking on Beth's door_

_"Beth...Beth?"_

_Beth saw her big sister standing in the doorway and instantly switched the music off_

_"Sorry Rachel" she mumbled_

_"I know you didn't mean to but Jesse's nice,okay? I don't want you scaring him. You've scarred him for life now"_

"Jesse!" Rachel clicked her fingers,snapping him out of the trance

"Huh what? Oh yeah. Before I ask you a question would you care to do a duet with me?"

"Sure, come on up"

5 minutes later, he had brought up a cd

"What's on that?" Rachel asked curiously

"Wait and listen"

She gasped as she heard the first few notes of her favourite song "Let Me Be Your Wings" she whispered. When she was 5, her and her Dads were at a garage sale and she had found Thumbelina in a box of kids videos for 50 cents each. She wouldn't leave the stall till Leroy had bought it for her

_Let me be your wings_  
_Let me be your only love_  
_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

_Let me be your wings_  
_Let me lift you high above_  
_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

_Anything that you desire,_  
_anything at all._  
_Everyday I'll take you higher_  
_and I'll never let you fall._

_Let me be your wings_  
_Leave behind the world you know_  
_for another world of wonderous things._  
_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturns's rings._  
_Fly with me and I will be your wings._

_Anything that you desire,_  
_anything at all._  
_Everyday I'll take you higher_  
_and I'll never let you fall._

_(You will be my wings)_  
_Let me be your wings_  
_(You will be my only love)_  
_Get ready for a world of wonderous things_  
_(Wondrous things are sure to happen)_  
_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

_Heaven isn't too far._  
_Heaven is where you are,_  
_Stay with me and let me be your wings _

"So,will you let me be your wings?"

Rachel noticed Jesse was kneeling down on one knee and he had a small velvet box in his hand

"Jesse" Rachel breathed, tears forming in her eyes

"Yes"


	7. I had wheels but now I'm free

**Hi! TwinGleeks101 here! Just a note to say that we are working on a new story which should be up within the next week. It's Beauty and the Beast:Glee style! We don't have much of the cast yet but all we know is that Rachel's Belle,Finn's Beast, Jesse's Gaston,Mercedes is the Wardrobe,Puck's Lumière and Santana's Babbette :) PLEASE SEND REQUESTS! WE'VE RUN OUT OF REQUESTS TO DO SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS,WE'D DO AGAIN PLEASE NOTE THAT WE DON'T DO THE IMPOSSIBLE. Sorry for the fluffyness! We couldn't resist! Evevn the fluffyometer has exploded in a cute ball of fluff :P Peace Out! TG101! :D**

Artie wheeled up the ramp that led to his and Tina's apartment. He had been gone for 6 months. He said he was going to visit family in Europe he hadn't seen since he was 3

"Tee, Tina honey?" he called into the dark apartment. There was a splash and a squeal that came from the bathroom

"In here Artie!" Tina's voice called out a few minutes later

Artie manouvered the wheelchair into their room

"Here's my favourite girl" he grinned as Tina came into the bedroom

"I missed you" Tina mumbled into his chest "I've been waiting at the door every day at 3:30 waiting for you to come home"

"I'm here now yeah?" Artie stroked Tina's hair

"I'm just so glad you're back"

"Me too Tee,me too"

What Artie hadn't told Tina was the real reason behind his departure. He had gone to England for 6 months to have several operations and a few months of Physiotherapy so that he could walk again

"Lily's also missed you"

"She has?" Artie said sounding surprised

"Mhhm. Whenever I babysit her she keeps on asking about Uncle Wheels"

Lily was Tina's 3 year old niece who had instantly taken a liking to Artie

"She always asks'Aunty Tina,when's Uncle Wheels coming back?' It's so sweet"

Artie chuckled,imagining the scene

"You know what? I can't take it anymore"

"What?"Tina asked sounding concerned

"All my life I've been stuck in this wheelchair,you know? I mean all I want to do is.."

He stepped out of his wheelchair"Have the chance to walk around like a normal person,get the chance to get down on one knee and ask the love of his life..."

Artie got down on knee"If she'll marry him"


	8. Baby Mine

**Hi! TwinGleeks101 here! This is for anyone who've wondered about Holly (She first features in "Bella Notte") and how she actually got to be a character. Any requests are welcome. Peace out! TG101 :D**

Finn was waiting nervously,listening to Rachel's moans and threats of "FINN HUDSON YOU BASTARD" coming from the doors next to him. There was a High School graduation party,Finn had a few too many beers and the result of that was his Son/Daughter who was being born right now. There was a sudden silence then a cry

"Finn?" asked Shelby coming out "Someone wants to meet you"

Finn slowly got up and held onto the wall to steady himself as he entered the room. There was Rachel, looking absolutely exhausted with a pale pink blanket in her arms that had a tiny face peering out

"Hey Rach" Finn gently kissed Rachel on the lips "How you feelin'?"

"Pretty good considering the fact I've been awake for the past 24 hours and 5 of those hours were spent pushing this little one out"

Rachel gently stroked the baby's cheek,making it wriggle in the blanket

"So? Is it a girl or a boy?" Finn asked anxiously

"It's a girl" Rachel laughed as her daughter extended her arm towards her "Hello darling" she cooed passing her over to Finn

"Just support her head and butt"

"Like this?"

"That's it,you're a natural, Finn"

"We still need to think of a name" Finn announced bouncing her lightly as she whimpered

"Holly Shelby Hudson" Rachel whispered before falling asleep

"Er Rach?"

"Leave her Finn,she's exhausted. Anyone seen Beth?"

There was a crash and a cry

"MOMMY!" Beth shouted

"Beth? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"I was playing in a wheelychair and I losted control and.."

"Now Beth,we've talked about playing with stuff that's not yours haven't we?"

"Uhuh"she sniffed

"Where does it hurt?"

Beth pointed to her arm which was bent in the wrong way

"Ouch! We'll go to the ER,it's a good thing we're already in a Hospital"

As Shelby left, Finn noticed that Holly who was lying in the crib next to him had started to wake up

"Hey Holly" he whispered,trying not to disturb a now sleeping Rachel

"Now,I want you to be a big girl 'cos I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I know that tomorrow's Valentine's day so what I'm gonna do is propose to mommy. D'you think you can keep quiet?"

Holly gave a tiny yawn in response

"Thanks Holls,I knew I could count on you" he grinned

* * *

The next day, Rachel had just finished burping Holly when Finn came in with a huge bouquet of roses and a pink bag with Marie from The Aristocats peeking out the top of it

"Hey Rach! How's my princess this morning?" Finn gurgled to Holly, gently pressing her nose "Boop"

"Your Princess is fine and your Damsel is still sore"

"Haven't they got like medicine for that or something?"

"Yeah,it's under control" Rachel said indicating a drip in her left arm

"Listen Rach,there's something I want you to tell you. It's really hard for me to say this but..."

He sighed

"I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore"

Finn could see the tears in Rachel's eyes that were threatening to spill over

"Get out" she whispered "I don't need you anymore in my life. After all you've done,I thought the least you'd do is help look after Holly but I guess not"

"Rach,just listen to me! The reason I don't want to be your boyfriend is because.."

He pulled a small box out of his backpocket

"I want to be your husband instead"


	9. Authors' Note

Does anyone have any ideas or requests for couples you'd like us to write? We've ran out of ideas,we've done the usual ones. What we mean by that is the ones that are or were a couple at some point. And if you really want to see it,we might consider doing a Bartie or a Klaine. They won't be that good as we feel that it should be Tina and Artie and we've never done a same sex couple bfeore. Peace Out! TG101 :-D


	10. Quinn and Beth:Gotta catch em all!

**Hey guys! This fic is for ZombiesInMyBellyButton (love the name and the avatar :D) We still take requests and we still update regularly(ish). It's best you read the other parts to it first so you know which couples we have and haven't done. Once again this is for ZombiesInMyBellyButton and it's a Quick one soooo...POTATO! Peace out TG101 :-D x**

"Puck? You know we're looking after Beth this weekend right?"

"Mm"Puck grunted from under the sheets

"5-4-3-2...1"

Beth exploded into the room as soon as Quinn said "1"

"Hi Quinny!" she squealed landing right on Puck

"UGH! Man down, man down!" he cried thrashing about

"Oops, sorry Puck"

"It's okay Pikachu. Hey Beth come here" he whispered beckoning her towards him "Could you get my guitar for, you know?"

"Oh!" Beth giggled, liking the fact that she was let in on a "big girl secret" like the ones other girls in her class had but she didn't, 'cause she "couldn't keep secrets so there's no point in telling her"

Beth returned a few minutes later dragging Puck's guitar case behind her

"Careful with that! This was the guitar I used to woo your Mom with!"

"What's woo?"

"Basically, I made her my girlfriend using this and a free dinner to Breadsticks"

"Why was it free?"

"Because Mommy didn't have to pay and you know why that is?"

Beth shook her head, her hazel eyes staring up at her Daddy

"Because a real gentleman always pays on the first date" Quinn said sitting down next to Puck

"Uncle Green Eggs and Ham said you told him that once"

"Sure did,now run along Pikachu. See what you'd like for breakfast then afterwards we'll do something fun okay?"

"Okay!"

Beth scrambled off the bed and ran to the kitchen squeaking "Pika! Pika!"

"Thank God" Puck sighed dramatically

"Honestly Puck, you're worse than Rachel Friggin' Berry"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Come on you guys! You commin' or what?" Beth called from the bottom of the stairs

"In a minute Beth!"

"Tell me this Quinn...why did we concieve her again?"

"Because,we were young. Were were drunk. We were popular. And we're stupid" Quinn purred, nibbling her boyfriend's neck at each word

* * *

"I dunno 'bout you but I've never seen a 5 year old eat THAT much Popcorn in 2 hours" Puck said flopping down on their bed later that night

"She didn't have that much" Quinn murmured her hands running through Pucks grey stubble

"She had a large box AND half of mine. I dunno where she gets it from"

"Hey what's that?" Quinn asked noticing a Pokemon ball

Puck sighed "I was gonna save it for later but" he opened the ball to reveal a thin silver band with 2 tiny diamonds either side of a pink diamond shaped like a love heart

"Quinn Fabray,I choose you. Will you marry me?"


	11. I wish it could be Christmas every day

**This is for dogsrock7699 who requested Britana. Request and you shall recieve. We should have a bit more time to do updates as we're breaking up for February Half Term tomorrow so that means a whole week off and a whole week to do plenty of updates. We apologise if this ain't our best,we've NEVER done a same sex couple before so this is our first time. Peace out! TG101 :D x**

Brittany fingered the packet of gummy rings in her pocket wondering when the best time to ask her girlfriend to marry her

"Brit? Baby you here?" Santana called into the empty apartment

"In here!" Brittany called back "How was work?"

Santana sighed "Exhausting! Can you imagine what it's like to be a Principal? Kids running around all day, teachers moaning about the kids running around, ugh"

"San, you're starting to sound like Trunchbull"

"Sorry honey" Santana nibbled Birttany's neck whilst Brittany purred

"It's just soooo stressful..Thank God for Winter vacation"

"3 weeks of you,me and Ballad" Brittany mumbled

"Yeah,and Ballad"

Ballad was Britanny's pet Duck. She found him as a Duckling near that big pond in the park and assumed that his parents flew off for winter and forgot to take him with them

_*Flashback*_

_"There you go Ballad,nice and warm" Britanny said placing the Duckling back in the box_

_"Brit,please tell me you haven't adopted another animal" Santana said knowing her girlfriend's habit of adopting seemingly abandoned animals_

_"He was all alone without his family. It won't be like Pepe,promise"_

_"Better not be" Santana shuddered remembering the year before when Brittany found the Skunk in the woods_

"Hey Santana? Can we watch the movie with the talking teapot?"

Santana grinned at her girlfriends cuteness.

"As you wish"


	12. We three can be good company

**TG101 here again! Been a busy week,saw Gnomeo and Juliet in 2D today and also discovered the awesomeness of Silly Bandz(They even have Glee ones!). Our request tank is getting slightly on the empty side so if anyone has anymore then we'll try to do it. Eventually,there will come a time where we've done and thought of so many couples that there won't be any left. The requests don't have to be the Glee kids,it could be the adults as well(Although how Sue could propose to herself we'll never know). There will be more updates as we're now on half term so that means more staying on the Computer until 11 o'clock at night and more time to do updates :D If we have enough brainpower,there could be the possibility of a new story or one that hasn't updated in AGES. This is for RachelBerryGirl who requested Bartie. Peace out! TwinGleeks101 :-D**

**FUN FACT: Kevin McHale(Artie) has a golden retriever called Bailey**

* * *

Artie wheeled into the flat as silently as he could which wasn't easy seeing as he had a box on his knees with an over excited Golden Retriever that tried to climb out and was whimpering.

"Shh,you're gonna get us in trouble yeah?"

"Artie? What's with the box?"Brittany asked

"Happy Birthday Brit" Artie opened the box and a ball of fur came tumbling out

"Aww!"Brittany picked the Puppy who was interested in chewing Artie's shoelaces

"What's she called?"

"He" Artie corrected "He uh...doesn't have a name" He grinned as he watched his girlfriend play with the puppy who was happily chewing her fingers gently. He didn't think he had ever seen her this happy since he asked her would she like to move in with him

"Thanks Art...I think I'll call you...Bailey" Brittany cooed "Bailey, hm? You like that huh?" she laughed as the dog shook his head making his ears lopsided

* * *

Later that night, Brittany was lying on Artie's chest as The Princess Bride played on TV

"Hey Brit?" Artie whispered sitting up slightly

"Hm?"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"Marry me?"


	13. AANAnother Authors' Note

**Hey guys,TwinGleeks101 a note to say that "I think I want to marry you"is coming to an end*tiny little violins playing sad music*.It's been really good writing these drabbles and thank you to everyone who's reviewed and requested. There'll be 2 more chapters. Klaine and Fuinn then it'll be the end :'( With a bit of luck,there should be some more updates or a new story within the next week. Loves,hugs and Cookies...Peace out! TG101xoxox**


End file.
